Puppetmon
Puppetmon is a Puppet Digimon whose Japanese name and design are derived from the fictional Pinocchio, and whose English name is derived from "Puppet". It is referred to as "Pinomon" in Finnish materials. It was built from the body of a cursed Cherrymon, and it is thought that it was probably constructed from Cherrymon's data by a single fiendish hacker. It has an appearance like a marionette, but it can move under its own volition. Its personality is detestable, as it tells fibs, and when a computer presents false information, it is the work of Puppetmon. Digimon Adventure Puppetmon rules the forests from his mansion which is located at the heart of the forest. His henchmen are various forest dwelling Digimon that include Kiwimon, Blossomon, Mushroomon, Floramon, Deramon, Cherrymon, three Garbagemon, and a small army of RedVegiemon and quite possibly the group of Woodmon that attacked Ogremon in the episode "Etemon's Comeback Tour". Puppetmon was the smallest of the Dark Masters and the second Dark Master to fight them. During the time the DigiDestined were fighting Myotismon in Tokyo, Puppetmon had taken to ruling over the forest portion of Sprial Mountain. He did not take the DigiDestined seriously, and played with the children using dolls he had fashioned after them to control their movements and locations in his forest as he watched them on a TV monitor in his playroom. In fact, he kidnapped T.K. and forced him into a game of war (changed to simply "hide and seek and destroy" in the English version though he does still call it "war" once when he approaches Matt and T.K.), with Puppetmon seeking and using a gun to make the game "more fun"(the English Dub cut out the use of guns). Fortunately T.K. managed to discourage Puppetmon by calling him "boring" and asked if he could meet some of Puppetmon's friends. Puppetmon tried to make excuses but ran off, saying he'd bring a friend back. Puppetmon then hastily created a friend of wood and junk. But when he brought it back for T.K. to see, the boy had escaped—but not before destroying Puppetmon's playroom. This had seemingly hurt the child-like side of Puppetmon's personality, as his tone seemed like that of a child who has been denied a great treat, and snarled and he would get even with T.K. for being tricked, having his "toys" stolen (T.K. had taken the dolls Puppetmon used to control them from earlier), and smashing his TV and remote. While Puppetmon attempted to get revenge on the DigiDestined for his playroom being destroyed with a trio of Garbagemon, Cherrymon managed to use the memories of Matt to convince the boy to turn on the others, particularly Tai. Cherrymon told Puppetmon that he had succeeded in getting Matt to distrust Tai and would soon cause WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon to engage in mortal combat. Hearing Matt and Tai were going to "Self Destruct" made Puppetmon all too eager to watch WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon duke it out, but Cherrymon advised caution, saying that the DigiDestined had something special. Puppetmon inferred that Cherrymon meant they had something that he lacked, and was angered at Cherrymon's lack of faith in his power. Enraged, Puppetmon murdered Cherrymon. Despite his now-deceased cohort's warning, he still intended on watching his foes turn on each other, but the presence of a mysterious being ruined that plan. After the DigiDestined went their separate ways, Tai and his group decided to take the battle with Puppetmon to his mansion. By the time Puppetmon made it back, delayed by a battle with MetalEtemon, the DigiDestined used Puppetmon's cannon against him. Puppetmon fought the kids with some RedVegiemon, and consequently lost his hammer, causing him to become frightened as the Chosen Digimon began to crowd around him. In a desperate move, Puppetmon used his power to bring his mansion to life in the form of a giant wooden robot, sometimes known as "Housemon", and instructed it to attack the DigiDestined long enough for him to escape. He then encountered MetalGarurumon after killing an unbeaten RedVegiemon who begged his master to take him along, despite calling the RedVegiemon "his friends" to spite T.K. earlier. He then tried unsuccessfully to use his strings to control MetalGarurumon. Matt came and explained to Puppetmon that no-one would listen to him because nobody was his friend. Hearing that made the marionette angry, and he charged at them head on, about to use his Flying Cross Cutter attack. MetalGarurumon fatally blasted him at point-blank range with his Metal Wolf Claw; he was hit with such force that his entire body turned blue and froze. As he lay dying, Puppetmon heard Cherrymon's voice, and finally realized he never could have beaten the kids because he lacked what they had: true friendship. And with that, he died, which, in turn, caused the mansion to collapse upon his demise. Puppetmon's forest dissolved along side the Dark Master. Puppetmon's personality can best be described as a combination of a eight-year old child, and a violent, murderous psychopath. He loves to play with his enemies, thinking it's fun to see their confusion, but equally enjoys murder. In fact, he destroys his own minions at will. Despite this, he is very gullible, and prone to temper tantrums when he isn't winning. Puppetmon is often chosen as a favourite of the four Dark Masters, mainly for his length of time fighting the DigiDestined and the plots he starts in the series. He is one of the few villains to have his own image song. It is entitled ‘Haguruma-jikake no Mori’, or 'The Forest of Gear Mechanisms'. Role in Ultima In Ultima, Puppetmon was resurrected by Padro Lodo alongside the rest of the Dark Masters, and was recruited into the Organization as a member of the New Dark Masters. Although Puppetmon's immaturity and pranky nature really grates on the other Dark Masters, they at least congratulate him for his great power and harsh willingness to end human life in battle so quickly. Right now, Puppetmon has learned of the little boy who inspired his creation, Pinocchio, and is now planning to end the little wooden head's life to prove to the others that he's not above killing a child for fun. Puppetmon is currently in command of the Jungle and Forest-type Digimon Minions in the Organization's D-Minion Army. Puppetmon is in charge of picking up after Machinedramon's deforestations, and using the tree lumber and crushed flowers to create Jungle Troopers and Wind Guardians. Victims he finds suitable to be his "playmates" are taken to Padro Lodo for brainwashing and reconfiguration. Attacks *'Puppet Pummel' (Bullet Hammer): Packs gunpowder into its revolver-style hammer, then strikes with its strongest technique. This attack will cause the opponent to vanish without a trace, not just from the hammer's blow but also from the explosion of the gunpowder. *'Puppet Pummel' (Flying Cross Cutter): Throws the wooden cross on its back like a sharp boomerang. *'Lie' (うそ Uso?) *'Drill Nose': Spins its metallic nose like a drill. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Dark Masters Category:Digimon Minions Category:Wind Guardians Category:Jungle Troopers